Radial turbine engines, for example an auxiliary power unit (APU) in an aircraft, may be equipped with a turbine wheel. If a turbine wheel from radial turbine engine liberates from the APU, the wheel may pass outside containment features of the APU. As the wheel moves further aft in the engine, the potential for radial ejection increases. In that regard, an APU with a turbine wheel may pose a loss threat in the event the turbine wheel is freed. In addition, weight is a concern for aircraft components. Additional weight may result in reduced efficiency. Manufacturing techniques that result in a lower strength product may rely on greater material thickness to provide a desired strength. Thus, manufacturing techniques that yield lower strengths may result in greater weight.